Talk:Halt O'Carrik
=Minor edits= I made some minor edits and have a question or two. Halt and Crowley can't have formed the Corps if they were formed 150 years ago, but they could have reformed it yes? Also Halt's origin would be Hibernia correct? Also this seems pretty through so I was going to take off the stub template. Any objections?--Proudofthefish 19:02, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Is Halt retired? I am sorry, I really haven't read the full series.Coolmon54-Hell Yeah 23:59, April 26, 2011 (UTC) To answer your question: No, not in books 1-11. There may be the possibility that he will be retired and possess the Golden Oakleaf in Book 12. But, knowing Halt and his somewhat stubborn attitude, he won't retire until he's pushed himself to his limit of limits, like getting his hand chopped off or something. Imaranger99 (talk) 04:53, May 27, 2013 (UTC) yes he actually does in book 12 02:04, November 30, 2014 (UTC) Cleanup? Even though this page does have a large amout of accurate information, it looks like a mess. The information is scattered everywhere and the sequence of events are displayed out of order. Unneccesary information is also present. It is confusing for someone to find quality biographical information about Halt. I am going to try to fix all of this up. Just saying. If anyone would like to help, it would be greatly appreciated. (: Emeraldmist 01:11, July 1, 2011 (UTC)emeraldmist also could you rename the page and include his last name. and fix the maritial status. thanks--When the world says no-way we say Yahweh, ΓεννημένοςΠάλιΙησούςΦρικτός 22:10, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Okay, so I know there's a new and improved '''Halt O'Carrick '''page, but whenever I click on the protagonist tab at the top, it takes me to the deleted Halt O'Carrik page. Could someone fix this so that I can go directly to the Halt O'Carrick page? Emmi-San (talk) 22:37, May 27, 2013 (UTC) Halt's further skill that's not listed on the page There's at least one more thing about Halt that wasn't mentioned on this page - he's a multilinguist. He can speak Araluan (common tongue, whatever you want to call it), Gallic, the language of the Temu'j, and the trade language. Who knows? Maybe there are more he can speak. But based on what Flanagan said throughout the series, Halt is a multiliguist. Just another great skill of the great Ranger! I do love this page. Not only does it list canonical facts about Halt and his history, but it also brings across his greatness and seemingly infallibility. Though out of order and a bit scattered, it was very accurate and informative and greatly appreciated by any and all who really want to know who Halt is. 16:11, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Alegria last name just wondering if anyone has a source on where halts last name is revealed. could have sworn he was only ever known as halt and in one of the later books he was called Halt Arratay (will later laughed when he learned was a joke on his name being translated as halt halt). also is O'carrik his taken name in Araluen or his bith (royal) name?